The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bokrasopea’.
The new Weigela plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and repeat-flowering Weigela plants with attractive leaf and flower colors.
The new Weigela plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2000 of a proprietary selection of Weigela hybrida identified as code number 93028, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Weigela hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Weigela plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in June, 2007 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela plant by softwood cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.